Much Ado About Nothing
by JiminyBillyBob
Summary: A Bleach one-shots collection. IchiRuki. [Chapter 2: On Coping with A Break Up] One where Ichigo was coping with a break up and was not very good at it.
1. On Camping and Games

A/N: (Note: I published this story a few days ago but decided to take it off because I wanted to edit some things. I added more IchiRuki and some things hehe. And I also wanted to change the title and the summary).

Hey, guys! Stupid idea and this story is so light and random. Just trying to share some small ideas here. Hope you'll like it! And since I am an IchiRuki shipper, I always put some IchiRuki here and there. Enjoy! :D oh and this probably will be some kind of oneshot collection. Idk. I will think about it. And then, this is a note that I always writw on my story, hehehe, Rukia's hair is like her old hair in this story! I MISS HER OLD HAIR. and so is Renji's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I wish.

* * *

**On Camping and Games.**

08.40 PM

"Well, isn't this awkward."

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Ichigo said through a gritted teeth.

Renji sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Ichigo, this doesn't seem to go as I planned, but I really don't have any idea why the others didn't show up."

"You have no idea?" Ichigo said, again, through gritted teeth.

Renji didn't seem like he got a clue that his friend was pissed off. "Yeah, I mean, who resists this silent, beautiful hill with those sparkling stars? And the full moon? And we could just lay here on this green grass under the moon light, enjoying each other's company."

"Oh, for God's sake."

Renji groaned. "Look, Ichigo, I'm sorry, okay. I promise I'll make this up. I am a man with thousands of crazy ideas. We can say goodbye to awkward. Even though, there's only you and me, we-"

"Chad is on the way."

"Yes, and Chad, we can totally have fun."

Ichigo only shrugged.

He really needed a lot of drink tonight.

* * *

09.20 PM

Chad did not arrive for a few minutes later, but Uryuu Ishida did. The big guy couldn't make it and Ishida was free and had nothing to do so Chad sent him to save Ichigo's night instead. That did not exactly help since Ishida chose to knit under the tree two meters away from them with his words of wisdom: Stay away from me, Kurosaki! And for your information, some men do knit.

An hour passed and Renji chose to burn some fish with the fire, Ishida was still knitting, and Ichigo was in the tent, having a phone call with Rukia. Funny how just a phone call from her could make his night a little better. The tent was not far from the camp fire so Renji could hear their conversation.

"Don't be such a killjoy,"

"No, I am serious. This party is terrible, Renji's terrible."

"Renji and I used to go camping together and it was really fun. He is a man with thousands of crazy ideas! Although, that one time, Renji almost killed Nii-sama with a poisonous mushroom he served." Rukia laughed.

"He is serving us some food. Should I be worried?"

"I can hear you!" Renji yelled from outside the tent.

"Will you please just get me out of here."

"What, my poor baby can't handle a little camping?"

Ichigo could image her smirking evil face and God, did he love her for that.

"This isn't even funny, Rukia."

"Just enjoy it, okay. Renji's my best friend and it really means a lot to me if you can have, I don't know, bond or something."

Now Ichigo remembered why exactly he decide to come to Renji's slumber party slash camping slash crappy camping in the first place.

Ichigo sighed, his face softened. "Ok, I will try."

"Anyway, Renji has some interesting games! You should ask him."

"I am not playing strip poker with Renji. One on one."

"Oh! Yeah, that's a good one. Renji is boss in poker game."

What.

"Rukia." His voice was dark.

"Did you play strip poker with him when you two went camping together?"

"What's with the sudden dark voice?" Rukia asked back playfully.

"Rukia..."

She laughed.

"Nope. Just with you."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief before smirking.

"Good."

"Oh, but Nii-sama did! For practice."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Why the hell did Byakuya even need strip poker practice- you know what, I don't even want to know."

"Or maybe you guys can play Secrets. Get a bowel, paper, and pen. You guys each write down a secret or a fact about themselves on a piece of paper."

"Done that. And thanks to the tiny paper, now I know we both shared our first kiss with the same girl."

"Ha! I told you! I was your first kiss! At 17, Ichigo? Why am I not surprised, Yoruichi-san was right. Sometimes, I forget just how innocent you are." Rukia said in a sing-song voice.

Ichigo frowned. "Really? Because that's not exactly what you said the other night."

"Yeah what was exactly that I said?" Rukia teased back.

"Why don't you just come down here and I'll make you repeat what you said?"

"No can do, pumpkin. I am on mission, remember?" Rukia taunted.

Of course he remembered. How could he not? He was spending Saturday night in a tent with Renji and Ishida.

"Tell me about it."

"Good night, baka."

"Yeah. Good night, you."

Ichigo was about to hang up when Rukia spoke again, "Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Renji to kiss you good night for me."

Ichigo groaned. "Shut up, Rukia."

* * *

10.00 PM

Renji finally found a good idea to rock the night. He said, this was the game he always played for ice breaking. The best game for ice breaking out there.

"Kill, f#%k, or marry."

...Because he was so not going to play a pillow fight with Ichigo. And Ishida.

"This game is the best. It's funny and exciting. If you've got an awkward situation with someone, Ichigo, and you run out of topics in your head, just play this game to ease the tension." Renji went on and on and on.

Ichigo literally slapped his forehead.

"When given a choice of three names, the player must decide who they would prefer to kill, f#%k, or marry. You get it?"

Ichigo made those faces. '_Are you nuts_' kind of face. '_How do you even live with yourself_' kind of face. '_You're lucky, you're my girl friend's best friend or I would have killed you already_' kind of face._ 'How can she be best friend with you in the first place'_ kind of face.

Renji grinned. "Rukia, Kuchiki-taichou, and Zaraki-taichou."

Dear Lord.

How exactly did Ichigo end up in this place?

_Right._

Well, Renji invited all the guys to his stupid slumber party slash camping on one of the most popular hills in Rukongai because apparently the party animal Renji (_what?_) was bored with the daily drinking routine in the bar and he wanted to try something new. Something fun that could bring the guys all together. So, slumber party for the dudes it is.

"What?"

"Come on, this will be fun."

Fun? Ichigo really begged to differ.

Define _fun_.

Fun is being alone with Renji outside a tent (of course, Renji would choose camping so his slumber party would go all manly) on a lonely hill in the middle of the night, playing kill-fuck-marry.

Fun is going with Ikkaku's idea to ditch Renji's stupid slumber party go to some stupid stripper club in Seireitei.

Fun is spending Saturday night with Rukia. They could have dinner at her favorite restaurant in Seireitei, then they could spend the night at her place, or maybe his place, and they could have their own fun (board games, cards, movies).

Ichigo definitely would go with the third but sadly he was going with the first.

Kill-f#%k-marry, indeed.

"What?"

"Who would you prefer to kill, f#%k, or marry?"

Did Ichigo mention how much he hated Renji? And how many times he had clenched his fist and unclenched it, clenched, and unclenched it again?

"Renji."

"Ichigo."

"Your slumber party sucks."

"...I know."

"And I am the only guest that is willing to participate which makes it suck even more."

"...that, too."

"You're a horrible host."

"Yes, I know it. Can you just play along and try to have fun!"

Ishida snorted from the distance.

Clearly, the Quincy was still mad because his idea of knitting together was blatantly rejected by Renji, the slumber party host.

Renji thought his slumber party should have gone fun and wild and fun and wild and been an experience that the dudes would never, ever forget. But then no one showed up, well, Ichigo did (because this was Saturday night, and sadly, Rukia was on mission with Ukitake-taichou, therefore leaving the poor lonely bastard alone).

"Okay..."

"Use your imagination, bro."

"Don't call me bro."

"Fine."

"Well,"

"This is fun."

"Obviously, I will marry Rukia-"

"Obviously?" Ishida butted in, yelling from the three.

"Shut up."

"And I would kill her brother for sure-"

"Just in case he's getting in the way?" Ishida butted in again.

"That's right-wait, what?"

"And then, with no choice left, I would have to fu-no. No. No. Definitely not Zaraki Kenpachi." Ichigo rambled. "Okay, this game is getting tricky."

"Yeah, yeah, you enjoying it?" Renji asked.

"Starting to."

"And you said, knitting is girly." It was Ishida again.

The orange haired shinigami chose to ignore him. "Maybe, I'd kill Kenpachi before he killed me first since you know the man is crazy. And then, I will still marry Rukia, but then...I'd have to..."

Ichigo stopped.

What was left, right, the intercourse. Who was left?

A long silence. And...

"Dumbass, your face!"

Renji was having the moment of his life right now. Ichigo's face was pale and he looked like he was going to die of humiliation.

"YOUR face!"

The orange haired man began to gain his composure. "The whole image scares the hell out of me."

Ishida's snickers added the terror painted all over Ichigo's face.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, what-what image?" Renji played dumb.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

He was going to punch Renji for sure and turn Ishida into shoe. Watch it.

"Doing something I wouldn't normally do with my body, or having done to it-involving Byakuya."

"And Kurosaki, you said I'm the gay one." It was another freaking Ishida again.

Renji literally burst in laughter and Ichigo's had enough. Stupid Renji and his stupid choice of ice breaker and his sorry excuse of a slumber party.

"Right...You just traumatized me for life." Sadly, it was Ishida again, again.

God, Ichigo wanted to punch his friend and kick his ass.

"So, you WILL marry Rukia?" That was Renji.

Ichigo decided this was also the right time to punch the red baboon.

Man, that did feel good. And no, this was not the best ice breaking game there is but they did start to have a good laugh. The ice was broken and then Ishida stopped knitting and decided to sit with Ichigo and Renji, Ichigo was not that pissed anymore and Renji did serve a good meal; some fishes and boiled eggs.

This camping thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

OMAKE

The next Saturday night wasn't exactly Ichigo's favorite either. This time, he was alone with Byakuya at the captain meeting hall while waiting for the other captains to show up. It was frankly odd because they had been late for like, an hour, and Ichigo couldn't take the awkward silence with the sixth division captain anymore.

Starting a topic about climate change, obviously, wasn't a great idea since Byakuya seemed to not getting the idea of Global Warming.

The whole situation left Ichigo with one terrible choice.

"So, Byakuya, when given a choice of three names, the player must decide who they would prefer to kill, fu-have intercourse with, or marry. You get it? Yeah, right. So, Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zaraki, and uh, I don't know, Yoruichi-san, maybe?"

Byakuya's mouth was shut for a few moments before giving Ichigo a shocking response. "Interesting. Did you go camping with Renji?

* * *

A/N: if there is the next chapter, another IchiRuki oneshot, I have an idea it will be about wedding and best man. LOL. Tell me what you think and thank you for reading! :D

* * *

Rukia's my first kiss. Sorry, dude. ("Ouch.) ("Shut up, Ishida.")

I can't grow beard. ("Kurosaki, this is sad.") ("No worries, Ichigo, the clean shaven you looks very manly!") ("Renji, I am going to kill you in your sleep.")

I started knitting when I was seven. ("We don't give a fuck.")

I really love my hair. ("It is RED.") ("Shut up, Ichigo.")

I kind of think Renji's tattoo is cool. ("Ichigo, I love you man.") ("And Kurosaki... you said I am the gay one.")

I am in love with this girl with the bubbly personality. She is funny, smart, and beautiful. I love her. ("Ishida...") ("Guys... This game is turning girly, maybe we should do some manly things...?") ("Sparring, it is.")


	2. On Coping with A Break Up

**A/N:** I don't own Bleach. On Monday, new semester of med school starts again and I will be doomed. Noooooo...

* * *

**Keigo** 06.24 PM

_ICHIGO! it's friday night and the guys are hanging out and we want u to come. and dont say no for whatever reason cause we're not buying it, u loser._

**Keigo **07.45 PM

_dude dont hide in ur fancy apartment. u've been a cave man for almost a month. renji's outside waiting for u_

**Keigo **07.46 PM

_ps. shave and put on some pants._

**Keigo** 07.47 PM

_Ps ps. We are seeing girls._

**Keigo** 07.50 PM

_Seriously come out before renji thinks u r dead._

**Keigo** 07.52 PM

_EVEN CHAD IS COMING. AS IN SADO. AS IN CHAD OUR DUDE.  
_

* * *

"Ichigo needs somebody to love."

"No, he doesn't." Ichigo said, annoyed. He waved his hand to the bartender and demanded for more drinks for him.

"Yes, yes, he does. He may appear tough but he's desperate for love." Keigo started again.

The brown haired man made his way to his friend and circled an arm around his neck. He walked funny cause clearly, the man is drunk. Keigo jabbed Ichigo's well built chest with his finger and said, "I can hear it, man. Your heart. It is screaming for love, affection, and-"

Ichigo punched him. Hard.

Keigo started to make crying sound and Chad helped him back on his feet. Okay, maybe Ichigo did hit Keigo harder than he thought.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Really, the man is ridiculous! Ichigo didn't need love. He didn't need to love or to be loved. He was fine. He was fine, damnit.

Keigo took a seat beside Ichigo and laid his head on the bar table. "Ichigo, my friend, I'm willing to help you find love. I am going to tell you and your tiny, broken, little heart that everything's fine and you'll find someone else. That's why I'm taking you out, Ichigo, so you can find someone-"

"At a strip club?" Uryuu snorted. The blue haired man was smirking so smugly.

Keigo made a face at Uryuu. "Why the hell are you even here?!"

Ichigo sighed. "Shut up, Keigo. Ishida came with me."

"Anyway, the point is, Ichigo," Mizuiro started, "we are worried about you. Ever since she left-"

At the mention of her, Ichigo's jaw hardened.

"If this is some kind of another speech about her then don't waste your time. I am fine." he said.

This time, Renji snorted. "Fine, my ass. You're taking that whole 'grieving for a year after break up' nonsense!"

Ichigo frowned. "I am not."

Renji, clearly drunk out of his mind, pointed a finger at his friend and said, "yes, you are! You get dumped, so what? Be a man and deal with it. There are many other women. Other women that want to take your sorry ass. Just stop being a lovesick puppy and move on."

Ichigo took another drink and was about to say something before Renji cut him off. "If you're giving me another your 'I am fine' crap, I will punch you."

"Because, clearly you aren't. Fine. You'd go to work, go for a run and rocking your Xbox all day. You pretend to be fine but when the night comes, you're seeking your tequila, you drink and you get drunk, and for God's sake, you drunk-call her!"

"I did no such thing!" Ichigo protested.

Renji rolled his eyes. "But you still call her, don't you?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and asked Renji, "She told you that?"

Keigo gasped and pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Me."

"You called _her_?!"

Ichigo only groaned in annoyance.

"Give me your phone!"

Before Ichigo knew it, Keigo had managed to steal his iPhone from his pants' pocket.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo tried to take his cellphone back but Chad got both of his arms so he couldn't move. He glared at his friend from Mexico only to receive that look. That Chad look which meant '_This is for your own good_'.

Ichigo cursed. _Traitor_.

Ichigo turned to Keigo who was now looking through everything on his iPhone. Ichigo was still struggling to get out of Chad's grip but he had drunk too much and he was dizzy and Chad was goddamn strong on his own.

"Look at his contacts," Renji told the brunet.

"You are still keeping her number!" Keigo said, showing his iPhone screen at him.

On the screen was a contact info named Rukia. Ichigo could see her contact photo. It was a selfie of Rukia and himself. The angle of the photo wasn't very good so it only had half of his face being kissed on the cheek by Rukia. She was wearing glasses and her hair was in messy bun, a complete studying mode Rukia style.

"Give. It. Back." Ichigo's face darkened.

"Look at his message drafts," Renji, who was crowding Keigo, ordered the brunet.

This time, Mizuiro gasped. "Twenty two unsent messages for Kuchiki-san?!"

Uryuu snickered. "I thought you were better than that, Kurosaki."

"Look at his call logs." Renji ordered again.

Keigo and Mizuiro gasped dramatically. "You called her last night?! And the night before that and... Oh my Glob, what are you _doing_?!"

Ichigo sighed in defeat. "We only talked about Toki."

"Who is Toki?" Uryuu asked.

"Their puppy." Renji answered, his tone mocking.

Uryuu scoffed. "Cute."

"Toki is sick, okay. So, I told her. It is no big deal."

Keigo and Mizuiro screamed, "ONCE A LIAR ALWAYS A LIAR."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Renji was smirking like an evil.

"So, what made you get the custody of the puppy, househusband?" Uryuu mocked.

Ichigo only rotated his head slowly in a circle, clearly tired of the whole situation.

Chad's grip on Ichigo's arms tightened. He knew the orange haired man was lying since he was at Ichigo's apartment last night and completely trampling on Ichigo's pride in FIFA. The said puppy was jumping here and there on Ichigo's lap all the while. He looked truly healthy. How he could be sick in mere hours after Chad left at 10 PM was another question. Chad didn't even recall Ichigo being on the phone when he was there, so his best friend must have called his ex after he left.

Funny. A call at midnight (just) about a sick puppy that was not even sick.

Ichigo felt the tightening grip and turned to Chad slightly. He mouthed '_shut it, Chad_.'

"Check his inbox!" The red head started again.

Mizuiro gasped like a drama queen. "You've been texting her! Oh, you whipped b_asterd_,"

At this, Chad let go of Ichigo. The big guy could feel Ichigo's hopeful glare on him so he gave Ichigo his famous thumbs up.

Chad, of course, had been aware of this texting habits, too, since during his routine nightly visits at Ichigo's, he witnessed how Ichigo wouldn't even leave his phone alone. He always checked it for like every 10 minutes to see if there was a message coming.

It was like 15 all over again when Chad stayed over at Ichigo's house and watched as his best friend made the first moves on Kuchiki-san, texting her and nervously waiting for her replies.

They were watching some movie on Fox when Ichigo's iPhone beeped and he suddenly jumped excitedly as though he were a football player that had just scored a goal.

Chad only smiled. It was, indeed, like 15 all over again.

Renji's voice snapped Chad back to the current event.

"Now, check out his gallery photos." Yes, Renji, like a boss.

Keigo gasped. Comical tears on his face. "_DUDE_?!" he sobbed, "You're still keeping her photos. That's like number one mistake in the attempts of moving on!"

"Give me my phone back or I swear to God, Keigo, I'll kick your ass." Ichigo threatened.

Keigo, like a little sad coward he was, gave Ichigo's iPhone to Renji. The red head grinned smugly because sure, Ichigo could totally kick Keigo's ass, but his? Renji didn't go to the gym for nothing. The red head kept digging whatever it was on his best friend's ex boyfriend's phone. He frowned all the while. Ichigo was not making mistakes in the road of moving on. The idiot was not even going down that road!

Ichigo and Rukia had been dating since high school. They were your typical high school sweethearts that even dated through separated college. Renji didn't even count the years but they were together for like forever (Renji was sure he almost had never seen Ichigo date another woman beside his childhood best friend), so it really shocked him when the two broke up almost a month ago.

Ichigo never really told him why and Rukia said things were just not working out since she had to move to New York next month, doing some Kuchiki Inc. crap with her brother and Ichigo was not being mature enough about it, thus leaving Ichigo, the young successful CEO of Zangetsu Corp. with nothing but a broken heart.

And a little sick tiny puppy, apparently.

"Ichigo." Renji called, his tone serious. He returned Ichigo's phone and shoved his hands in his pants' pockets.

Ichigo, sensing that Renji was serious now and he knew that he was still very much in love with Rukia, let out a breath of defeat.

"Renji, I am _fine_." He said again.

Ichigo's amber eyes met Renji's brown ones.

That was when Renji decided to not punch the man.

Because if he was going to make Rukia take this lover-boy back, he would have to make sure Ichigo looks good enough without blue circle around his eye.

Renji closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and patted Ichigo on the shoulder twice.

"You'll be."

* * *

**A/N**: _I can make part two, if you want so let me know. Thank u for reading! tell me what you think :D and this is AU. anyway..._


End file.
